Rain
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: When a strange,secretive girl jumps into Jim's life(literally)he starts to wish that he had never met her.But soon he begins to realize that there is something different about Veronica,and as the story unfolds and secrets are revealed,he begins to realize how deadly'different'can be.Will they ever be able to trust each other?Jim/OC.Please Review!Same as TP but with plot twists!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just happened to have a huge inspiration to write this story! Please review if you want me to update!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Veronica ran through the heavy downfall, treading through the thick mud, her worn boots sinking with each step. Her heart pounded inside of her chest, and she pushed her legs harder and faster until her limbs were burning so painfully that she wanted to just give up. But she couldn't, no matter what.

She could hear frustrated screams echoing from behind her, and suddenly a laser bullet whizzed past her head. She yelped in surprise, and the new terror brought on a fresh batch of adrenaline.

She couldn't see anything through the rain, and her dripping hair, blacked by the water, stuck to her cheeks and covered her eyes.

"Get back here!" someone screamed, and her arms moved back and forth against her sides so quickly, in time with her powerful sprinting.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Faster, faster, faster!

Veronica had never been so frightened in her entire life, and the blood pumping through her veins felt like it was going to explode.

More bullets flew past her head, missing her by only a couple inches. She felt a loud explosion as lightning struck the ground of the canyon roof, rumbling deep under her feet. She stumbled and almost fell, but managed to stay upright.

"GET HER!" another voice screeched, and she whipped her head back around, her wide, fear filled eyes searching desperately for the source of the sound. But she couldn't see anything through the sense gray fog, nothing except for the flashes of laser bullets and lightning.

She turned her head back around in the direction of her running, and finally she could see three feet in front of her face. Her feet skid to a halt, and she bent over panting.

"_No...no, no_!" she thought, and stared in horror at what laid in front of her.

The end of the canyon, all there was left was a steep cliff surrounding her on all three sides.

She only had two options. Turn back and get shot,caught, and killed, or the unthinkable.

Veronica clutched her satchel close to her chest, crunched her eyes shut, and leaped out into the open air and fell like the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

There was this _really_ annoying, weird thing about storms on Montressor.

They almost always included lightning. Lightning plus Solar Surfer, usually ended in Fried-Jim-on-a-Stick. The last time that he had flyed during a really bad storm was... forever ago. And he had barely gotten home alive.

This morning the sky was crystal clear when he took off, blue as the sea and stuffed full of white, fluffy pillows. But now, he was flying blindly through the drenching rain, buckets of water pouring on his head every second, and he could barely see five feet in front of him, constantly dodging obstacles at the last minute.

"_Boom_!" thunder rumbled across the ashy black sky and echoed off the canyon walls, rumbling deep through the earth. A bright flash of white light cut through the darkness, zapping something not to far away.

"_Great_." he thought, and sped up a little faster, his anxiety catching up with him. He was not in the mood for fried Jim on a stick.

A wall of stone appeared out of nowhere, and he swerved sharply to the side, dodging the barrier by only a few feet.

He shouldn't have come out today, but he couldn't of helped it. Flying was just so... amazing. That didn't even cover it. It was the most fantastic thing in the entire galaxy.

But if only it wasn't _raining_!

Jim was doing a pretty good job at flying top speed, and he knew he had to be close to the Inn soon-

Suddenly a high pitched shriek cut through the air and sent chills down his spine, startling him so much that he almost let go of his board and fell off. He had never heard a scream like _that_ before.

Jim regained his balance on the board and gripped the steering bar with both hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He turned his head back around so he was facing forwards, and the first thing he saw was a giant slab of rock.

Reacting at the very last moment, he twisted his board to the side, but it wasn't enough, and he hissed as his shoulder scraped up against the canyon wall. His surfer scratched the barrier and sent sparks flying into the fog, which he noticed was slowly fading, rising into the sky above and out of the pit of the canyon.

He pulled away and clutched his arm, wincing. He could feel blood seeping through the top of his sleeve, and he bit his lip, pressing harder.

Another batch of lightning sliced the clouds in half, and the world around him flashed in white hot heat. He scrunched his eyes shut, almost blinded by the brightness. But he kept on flying, he couldn't stop.

The lightning bolt faded, and he almost sighed, that had been close. The fog had almost faded, and he could see about a hundred percent clearer. But the lightning increased, which was twice as deadly as a canyon wall.

_Why_ had he come out here in the first place?

All of a sudden he heard another screech, exactly like the one he had heard before, except it sounded closer. A lot closer. As if it was just above him.

Jim glanced upwards into the drenching rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review! Send Preditcions 2!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Just as the tips of her toes bounced from the edge of the cliff, she rose about five feet into the air, and had a short second where she was just rested in mid-air.

In the next instant, she felt her stomach drop like a rock, and she fell through the open air at an incredibly fast speed. The rain pricked her skin and she felt an intense head rush as she began to spiral downwards.

But Veronica still had a good hold on her bag, and that was all that mattered.

"_Let those bastards try to pry this from my dead, cold hands_." she thought, and suddenly her head got extremely dizzy. She tumbled through the sky and panic welled up in her chest, she needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

Veronica was _not_ dying today, as far as she could help it.

She focused as hard as she could, the wind whipping her face in free fall. She tried to stop tumbling in circles, but none of her effort in resistance seemed to have any affect on her spiraling.

She swallowed a scream of frustration, and kicked her arms and legs out, focusing with all her might.

But nothing happened.

Veronica stared at herself and tried it again, but nothing worked. Panic formed in her chest and she reattempted it over and over again, but it still wouldn't cooperate.

She screamed in frustration and fear, and glanced down, noticing how close the ground was becoming.

The hard, solid, ground that was about to flatten her like a pancake.

After several more tries, she realized that her attempts were futile, and knew that she was going to die.

"_I guess they'll have to rip it from my fingers after all_." she thought smugly, trying to contain her terror, that was blaring inside of her skull like a siren.

Veronica closed her eyes, sensing the approaching floor of the canyon, and let out all of her lost hopes and dreams, releasing her anger and horror, in one echoing, ear splitting sound.

Right before she smashed into the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review! Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy! That's why reviews help!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

Jim had only about a half-second before he felt the impact of the falling object smash into him, smacking him in the jaw and jabbing his stomach. The force was so powerful that the wind was knocked out of him and he stumbled backwards, making the board extremely unbalanced. It tipped upwards and he skid off the back, falling off into open air.

Jim reached out towards him desperately as the Surfer fell with him, spiraling downwards without anyone maneuvering it. His fingertips skimmed the sides, and he grabbed at it frantically. The panic inside of him was overpowering and he could barely think.

Finally he got a decent grip on the edge of the board and pulled himself up, even as it was spinning downwards, he glanced down for a moment and saw that he had an instant before he crashed into the ground. He tugged on the sail and the Surfer jerked upwards at the last second, flying straight across the canyon, only about two stories above the stone floor.

Jim sighed with relief, and all of the panic vanished, he was flying smoothly again. His senses returned to him, and then he realized that his board felt really heavy.

Something grabbed onto his foot and he looked down.

**Veronica:**

The ground was somewhat soft, which was extremely surprising. Last time she checked, smashing into the ground after falling a couple hundred feet, didn't feel 'somewhat soft'.

No, it wasn't like she landed on concrete or pillows, it was like she landed on...

"_Skin. Bones_." she realized, and her eyes popped open, "_Another person_."

She could only she a flash of white skin and black before it vanished from her sight, and she was falling through the air again. She was facing the ground, which was only fifty feet away.

Veronica stared up at the sky as she fell at an alarming speed, and images blared in front of her eyes faster than she could process them. A long wave of fiery light lot up off of a metal board just as she reached out towards it. She just managed to get a grip onto something long and sturdy, covered in fabric.

She held on with both hands as she was flown through the air, extremely close to the ground.

Suddenly she heard a voice yell and she opened her eyes, straining her windburned face to glance upwards. She realized that she was hanging onto someone's feet, and she turned her head up until her eyes met his, and Veronica gazed into a pair of eyes as blue as the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review! Otherwise I'm less likely to update!**

**Please tell me if anything is confusing so I can fix it! **

**Sungirl: Yeah, the next few chapters are going to have more information in them. I just needed a suspenseful beginning since the story is gonna be pretty suspenseful and action packed. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Hey!" Jim said as his eyes widened in surprise as he felt fingers clutching his ankles, and he glanced down at the thing hanging onto him, ready to get it off in any way possible.

But what he saw next stopped him cold.

It was a _girl_.

She was glaring up at him with terror in her eyes, a dark and powerful determination ringing in her sapphire irises, filling him with a mixture of awe and fear. There was something unnatural about her eyes, and he didn't how to react.

He waited for her to do something, pull him off his Surfer and climb up and take over, but nothing happened. He had no clue what to do, and then suddenly she broke her glare, and she shouted at something up ahead.

"Look out!" he turned to see a towering boulder in their way, and he swerved to the side, diving so low that he barely missed hitting it.

He felt the girls fingers release his ankles, and glanced down, watching her crash into the ground below. He knew it was only a few feet down, and almost kept on flying, heading towards the Inn.

The urge to continue towards home was so strong, but he ignored it, and dived down and landed a few feet away from the girls body, jumping off his Surfer. He ran over to her, and she didn't move. The girl just laid there in a mud covered heap.

"Hey! You alright?" he asked, stepping closer hesitantly. The figure still didn't stir.

Jim was standing next to the girl, and he had no idea what to do. He thought about his mom, and what she would do in this situation. Of course, his mom wouldn't have been flying in the first place.

Jim shook his head, he needed to think. This stranger might be dead, and he didn't want that on his conscience. The authorities were already out to get him, they seemed to follow him wherever he went.

He bent over onto the ground, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"You still alive?"

"Nope."

He jumped back in surprise, her sudden reaction startling him. A sly grin stretched across her face, her eyes still closed. But then she grimaced in pain, clutching her hand to her chest.

Jim realized that he needed to get this girl help, he didn't know how badly she was injured and he couldn't just leave her here. Besides, she had been hanging onto _his_ feet when the girl fell off, so _somehow_ it was his fault.

He still didn't know exactly how she had gotten there, but he had a feeling that she was the thing that had knocked him off his Surfer.

The girl groaned and he turned to face her, and realized that she had been attempting to pull herself up into a standing position using the wall, and failed. She fell back into the dirt and was knocked unconscious.

Jim quickly hurried over to the girl, and after making sure she was still breathing, he wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started half-dragging her through the mud towards his Surfer.

His Mom was going to _kill_ him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya! This chapters gonna be longer than the earlier ones! I'm getting like, no reviews?! OMG! Please review!**

**I have to get more than one review for this chapter or else I'll delay the next chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

Sarah Hawkins plastered a warm smile on her face, as she watched the little boy throw up all over her floor.

While his father ushered him to the bathroom and his mother apologized, Sarah simply dumped a bucket of water across the wooden floorboards and started scrubbing, continuously telling the boy's mother that it was alright.

That had been the highlight of her morning.

Besides, she was a mother herself and she knew how it was with kids. Well, except with every other child on the planet but her own.

As she finished cleaning up the mess she was once again reminded of her worry, she had no idea where Jim was and when he was coming back. He had just taken off this morning without any inclination of what he was up to.

Sarah sighed and looked out the window as she tossed down the mop and grabbed a tray of food, thinking about her own little boy who didn't seem so little anymore. It was pouring rain outside, and she hoped that Jim was alright, wherever he was.

The loud noises of her Inn brought her back into reality, and she hurried across the room to serve her customers, practically hopping from table to table. She just barely managed to keep from dropping anything all throughout the next hour, running back and forth from the kitchen and into the dining area.

Sarah felt out of breath as she carried Delbert's food across the room, running the Inn by herself was always so difficult, especially when Jim was never there.

She slid the tray of food onto the table that wasn't crowded with books, and Delbert didn't even look up from his newspaper as he said thank you.

"Sorry Delbert, this place has been a madhouse since this morning." she told him, wiping her hands on her apron.

"No problem Sarah." he replied, and began eating his chowder. A woman called for her across the room, and she quickly ran over and poured her juice.

Sarah raced around the Inn for a few more minutes, until she saw a little girl stealing Delbert's food from across the room. She quickly walked over, and the young girl ran away back to her family.

"Oh, they're so adorable at that age." she said, grabbing some plates by an empty table while speaking to Delbert.

"Yes, quite deplorable- adorable." he caught himself at the end of his sentence, and she rolled her eyes as she gathered more dishes, her back turned to Delbert.

"Speaking of which, how's Jim doing?" her friend asked.

Sarah sighed. Talking about it always made her more frustrated, but she knew that Delbert was there to help. Besides, she could really use a load off her back. He had been her friend for ages, even since she had first built the Inn. He also was a loyal customer who ate all of his meals at the Benboe, which really helped boost her funds. Which were rapidly decreasing, she might add.

"Honestly, I think he's getting better. I know that we've hit some rough spots earlier this year, but he hasn't gotten into trouble for a while now. If only he wouldn't take off all the time, I could really use his help." she admitted, balancing a towering tray of plates on her hip, as Delbert nodded in understanding. Sarah smiled, she was right. Talking to him really did help.

"Still, I really do think he's starting to turn a corner." she said.

Seconds later, the front door to the Benboe in fell open, and lighting flashed outside as a soaking figure stood outside her doorway

It was Jim.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what u think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks 4 the Reviews guys! Sorry for the holdup I've been distracted by reading another Fic! It was really good! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

Jim reached the dock in what would have been record time, if he hadn't been trying to carefully handle an unconscious person while he was flying. He hid his board in the old shed besides the dock, and began trudging through the muddy road up to the Benboe Inn, half carrying half dragging the girl, all the while cursing under his breath.

Why did this have to happen to him? Especially now, when his Mom was more disappointed in him than ever? His Mom was already stressed out enough, and he couldn't do anything to help. Every time he tried to do something right, he failed.

While he carried her, the girl was mumbling under her breath, whispering random words about how much her head hurt and and something about dirty bastards. He readjusted her so he was carrying her bridal-style, and her head fell onto his chest. He felt a sudden burst of heat coming from her forehead as it nuzzled into his jacket, a contrast against the bone chilling rain. He wondered how she could be warm, and worried if she had gotten sick.

Jim kept walking through the pouring rain, and realized how concerned he was. What if the girl died? She seemed innocent enough, she probably didn't deserve to be hurt. If she died, it would be all his fault. She had fallen off of _his_ Solar Surfer after all.

Finally Jim reached the door and banged on it as hard as he could, but there was no response. He knocked again with his fists, and suddenly he heard a crack as the old door broke off of its rusty hinges.

Great, another thing to add to his list of screw ups.

"Jim?" he heard a voice ask as he walked into the door. He glanced up, and his Mom rushed towards him, worried panic on her face.

"Jim, what happened? Are you alright? What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Mom I'm _fine_!" he replied sharply, just remembering the pain of the cut on his arm, which was still faintly oozing blood. He had completely forgotten it was there.

"She needs help." he said quickly, knowing that the girl was in much worse condition than he was.

Suddenly his Mom seemed to realize that the girl was there, and her eyes widened, clamping her fingers over her mouth.

"Oh my god."

Delbert stepped up behind her, and a concerned expression appeared on his serious face.

"We need a doctor!" he said, and glanced around the room, "Does anyone know a Doctor?!"

Jim helped his Mom carry the unconscious girl across the room and into a tiny bedroom, slamming the door behind them to block out the sound of the panicking customers. He felt a wad of guilt forming in his stomach as he watched his Mom dry the girls face with a dry towel.

"Get me a wet rag." she ordered, and he immediately obeyed, scrambling to turn the sink on. He realized that his hands were shaking, and he mentally cursed at himself. He needed to calm down.

Jim wasn't going to screw up this time.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Cause of ur love I'm making this chapter a bit longer!**

**Warning: Blood (Just in case)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

Veronica heard loud voices all around her, shouting indecipherable words, and her head spun in wide circles.

A moan escaped her lips, she was so dizzy, and with every breath she took she felt a stab in her chest.

"How did this happen?" someone asked slowly.

"No idea." another voice replied lamely.

She groaned, she wasn't used to pain like this. She was always in pain, but nothing like this.

Veronica felt weak, something that she hated. She bit her lip as something sharp penetrated her skin, and she cursed under her breath. Whenever she felt pain, she always told herself one thing.

"_You have felt hell. Nothing could ever possible hurt as much as that. This is nothing_." she thought, and blinked her eyes open, her newfound strength powering her.

Everything was extremely fuzzy and twisted into weird shapes, her head pounding. Eventually she could make out four figures in the blur of colors, and then her vision settled just enough for her to analyze the people in front of her.

The first person she saw was a man wearing a hospital mask and a blue suit, his hands outstretched towards her. Her first instinct was cold-blooded fear as memories threatened to escape their prison inside her mind, but then reasoning took looked at the stethoscope draped around his neck and realized the man must be a doctor.

The person standing slightly behind the 'doctor' was a dog-human hybrid, a man wearing glass spectacles and watching her with a twisted expression. She recognized that face, it meant that he was staring at blood, and looked as if he was about to puke.

Who was bleeding?

A sharp pain ripping through her abdomen reminded her that she was the one who was injured.

On the opposite side of the 'doctor' was a middle aged woman, who looked slightly familiar. She wore a cream bonnet and apron, and her tawny hair was held up in a loose ponytail. The woman's fingers held a red shawl tightly around her shoulders, and gazed down at her with worried blue eyes, so pale that they were almost gray.

Veronica stared at the woman with a confused expression, she thought she had seen her somewhere...

She eventually looked at the figure standing besides her bed, leaning up against the wooden wall casually, but staring at her with intensity.

Staring at her with big, blue eyes, the color of the sky.

**Jim:**

"_Why is she staring at me_?" he wondered, as the girl finished examining all of them quickly, her eyes resting on him.

Jim was once again reminded of the brightness and depth of the girl's eyes, they were a dark blue, deep like a well. She stared at him, and suddenly she fainted as the doctor stuck a needle into her arm.

Jim felt himself frowning, and his mother twisted her fingers nervously. He found himself gazing at the blood that was seeping through her tattered blue clothing. Her periwinkle dress was so tattered that it looked more like a shirt, and then she was wearing mud stained pants with huge holes at her knees. Covering the girl's feet were ratty leather boots.

It appeared that she had been wearing the same clothing for quite some time, and hadn't showered in ages by the amount of dirt and grind covering every visible inch of her body. Her tangled dark brown hair rested at her shoulders, and her found himself looking at her wound again, on the right corner under her chest.

The girl's shirt quickly turned into an amber red rag, and showed no resistance as the doctor peeled a section away to reveal a short, wide gash that was oozing blood. A bit below that were dark purple bruises forming along her stomach.

Jim swallowed, and bit his bottom lip, feeling extremely guilty. He shouldn't have let her fall, then she wouldn't be in this position. But he hadn't known at the time how high up they were, and that she was going to hit the wall or something when she fell. He was just trying to save himself.

"_You turned around, that counts for something, right_?" he thought, trying to make himself feel better. It didn't work, since his eyes were still watching the bloody hole in the girl's side.

"Jim, your arm!" his Mom broke him out of his thoughts, and she ran over to him.

"I'm fine!" he repeated, he had completely forgotten it was there. He didn't know why she was freaking out about it.

"I'll get some bandages." she stated, and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't need it."

Delbert walked up behind his Mom and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which made his guilt multiply. When he was trying to make it easier for his Mom by not letting her worry, he just ended up stressing her more. He should be the one comforting his mom, but he couldn't.

"You should listen to your mother Jim, that looks pretty bad." Delbert advised, and he rolled his eyes, taking the strip of bandages from the counter and wrapping his arm by himself. When he glanced down at the tear in his sleeve, an overpowering smell hit him and he wanted to throw up. He grimaced as he wrapped the white gauze around his shoulder, maroon seeping through the white cloth.

When he finished, he looked up to find his Mom and Delbert across the room, talking to the Doctor. He couldn't hear a word that they were saying, but the Doctor have his Mom a vile and her and Delbert just kept on nodding until the man walked out the door and left. His Mom let out an audible sigh, and Jim stared at his feet, leaning against the wall. He starting daydreaming about the next time he would go flying, when a serious voice interrupted him.

"Jim," he glanced up to see his mother standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"You have some _serious_ explaining to do young man."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Alison Ocean for reminding me to write this story. Reviews do help! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

When Veronica woke up, she couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there. Her eyes danced around wildly, and she scanned her surroundings quickly, trying to recollect.

She was lying in a bed, the soft white sheets were made neatly under her, and the pillows resting beneath her head felt softer than a space cloud. She flexed her legs, slightly relishing in the comfort she had been deprived of for so long while she examined the room.

There was a wide window to her left, taking up the center of the wall. Almost no light came through, since the outside was bleak and dreary, like it had recently been down pouring rain. To her right was a heavy looking metal door, with a deadbolt lock that could only be used from the inside. After marking the exits and making a mental note if locking the door as soon as she for up, she analyzed the room more descriptively. The walls and floors were made of wood, and most of the furniture was quite plain. She concluded that she was in an Inn, and by the view of the canyons outside, she knew that she was Montressor, considering the last place she could recall was the Montressor Space Port.

Alright, she knew where she was. But how had she gotten there. Veronica lifted herself into a sitting position, and then gasped, falling back onto the bed. She clutched her side, and glanced at it. Heavy white bandages were tied around her torso, and she estimated that they had been changed a bunch of times by the numb feeling in her body, signaling that she had been given pain killers.

Gosh, she hadn't taken medicine in _forever_. When was the last time again?

"_Focus. You need to get out of here. You don't know who put you here, they might have taken-_"

Veronica gasped and jolted upright, completely ignoring the pain in her side. She searched the room for her satchel, but she couldn't find it. She had to find it, before-

Suddenly the door opened and she froze, gazing at in anticipation. She clenched her fists, ready to fight if necessary.

But then all of her previously forgotten memories of recent events resurfaced in her mind, as the boy with the pale eyes walked in the door, a bandage wrapped around his arm. Had she done that? If his was holding her hostage then she probably had, she was known to put up a good fight.

His eyes widened when he realized she was awake, and stopped in his tracks. She examined him quickly, and saw that he was about two inches taller than she was, and just as skinny. She could take him down without even thinking, and she was planning to do just that when she remembered.

"_This guy saved you. You don't have to fight him. More importantly, me might know the location of your bag_." she thought.

"You're..._awake_." he said slowly. Something about his tone made her think that he was about to say alive but changed his mind.

"Well, aren't you intelligent." she replied, her sarcastic side getting the better of her. Why did this guy care anyway? She just needed to get her bag and get out of here.

Veronica made the rash decision to climb out of bed, and kicked her legs over the side. She started to stand up when the boy cut through her thought process.

"I wouldn't do that-" his voice was cut off as she collapsed to the ground, landing on her back. The wind was knocked out of her and she cursed under he'd breath.

A moment later the boy was standing above her, smirking.

"Here." he said, outstretching his hand to help her stand up.

"_Oh, so he's one of those types_." she thought, and pulled herself to her feet, shoving him aside and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going to find my bag and _leaving_. _Cya_!" she said, and just before she stepped into the hallway he stopped her cold.

"You mean _this_?" he questioned, and she whipped around, her eyes widening. His uninjured arm was holding her leather satchel into the air.

Veronica gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"Give. It. _Back_." she said, her tone threatening. This made the boy smile amusingly, and she was ready to scream.

"Why should I? Not until you answer some questions." he said, and that was when she lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. She straddled him with her knees, keeping him down while she ripped her satchel from his fingers. The shocked expression on his face gave her satisfaction. She pulled herself back up, which took a great deal of willpower not to scream, and walked out the door, never looking back.

"Wait!" a minute later the idiot was right behind her, grabbing her arm. She spun around to face him, putting as much spite into her glare. The boy seemed unaffected and stared at her intently.

"Can you at _least_ tell me who you are?" he asked. She scoffed.

"That's a long story that you'll never hear." she replied, stepping away from him. He sighed.

"Fine. Can you tell me your name?" he questioned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but just leave me alone." she said, and he gazed at her, appearing quite interested.

"Veronica." she said, feeling very strange. Why did this guy want to know who she was? Was he with _them_?

But then she didn't have any time to think about it, because the pain in her side overwhelmed her and she lost her balance, falling backwards.

She felt the boy's arms catch her, landing in his chest. Her head was so dizzy, but all she could feel was embarrassment. Someone was helping her, for the first time she could remember, and it was some stupid boy.

"Well, if you ever want to know," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist to help her stand.

"I'm Jim."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am AWARE that this is a bad chapter...but please Read&Review anyways! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

Jim helped the girl, who he know new was named Veronica, down the stairs and into one of the back rooms of the Inn. Her face was red, and he didn't know if it was from the pain of walking, or something else. It probably was from pain, she had been knocked out cold for three days straight, and every time he went into her room to see if she had woken up yet, she was still in the same position.

She looked a lot less violent when she was sleeping, and he liked it a lot better that way.

Jim had spent the last few days stuck inside the Inn, he couldn't go flying anyway, and he had helped his Mom. She had yelled at him so much after the Doctor had left... it almost hurt to see how disappointed she was.

But he had been wondering about the girl the entire time, and he had no clue how on earth she had gotten onto his Solar Surfer, or who she was, and what she was doing out in the middle of a storm.

Now that he knew her name, he felt a little better. At least that was a start. Even though he wasn't much of a people person, he felt like the girl had some huge secret, and he felt like he needed to know it.

He closed the door behind them and she sat down into a chair, clutching the leather bag tightly, as if she wasn't sure if it was really there.

"So..." he backed up, leaning up against the wall, giving her some space.

"What's so special about that thing anyway?" he asked casually, and she glared up at him with daggers in her eyes, and he could tell she was silently saying, like I would tell you.

"I guess not then." he muttered, and she just glared at him harder.

"_What's her problem_." he thought, and instantly decided to leave the room as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to flying again, his Mom had made him wait because of his arm, but he couldn't live without flying. He started daydreaming about it, visualizing the wide open sky, and began to doze off in the silent room.

"Did I do that?" Veronica asked him, and he looked up, remembering where he was.

"What?"

"Your arm. Did I do that to you?" she asked harshly, like he was an idiot.

"No. Why, do you do stuff like that to people often?" he questioned, and that shut her up. She turned her head away, and this slightly alarmed him, putting his senses on. He took her silence as a yes.

"_She doesn't even look dangerous._" he thought to himself, staring at her closer. She still looked like she has just walked out from the street, and her eyes had a hardened look that he had seen in a few people before.

But it was rare.

"Can I leave now?" she asked, sounding quote irritated, and almost like she was about to stand up and just march out the door.

"Wait," he began, and she stopped and glared at him.

"My Mom wanted to talk to you, she should of been here by now-"

Suddenly the door was swung open, and his Mom entered looking exasperated, and he felt a twinge of guilt. She was so busy and worked so hard...

Veronica looked freakishly alarmed as his mother rushed over towards her, being her own friendly self.

"Well you look loads better! That's good, the Doctor said that you should be fine in a few more days, do you even know how you got that injury anyway?" his Mom asked, and Veronica just stared at her, looking so overwhelmed that Jim wanted to laugh.

"Uh..." she stammered, her confidence fading, and his Mom shook her head, calming down a few notches.

"Sorry. I'm Sarah Hawkins." she said, outstretching her hands. The girl took it ever so slowly, like a friendly gesture was so alienated that she was shocked beyond belief. Jim stopped laughing, because now it was just sad.

"Um..._okay_. I was just getting ready to leave." she said, glancing at the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The Doctor said that you shouldn't leave until at least tomorrow, and besides, you can't walk around looking like that." his Mom said, gesturing to her clothes, and he was glad that someone had finally mentioned it. The girl looked like a train wreck.

"I'll be fine on my own..." Veronica began, but then a look crossed her face, which turned her expression into a contemplating one.

"One day isn't _that_ long you know, and then we can find you a way back home." his Mom said in her comforting, Motherly voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"All...alright." she said quietly, and then his mother practically dragged her out of the room.

While they walked out the door, he could have sworn that Veronica was staring at him as she walked down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW!**

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer...not sure how that worked out. I really need more reviews if u guys want me to update! Reviews help me decide which story to work on!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

Veronica stared in the mirror, almost in awe at what was gazing back at her. The girl in the glass was clean, with long, fresh, flowing dark brown hair, and a navy blue, strapless dress that was wrapped tightly around her waist with a leather belt. Blue pants were under her short dress, and she was wearing brand new leather boots that were extremely comfortable. She was wearing practically the same outfit, except it was a lot nicer, and she could actually see how pale her skin was instead of layers of mud covering her from head to toe.

"_Don't get used to it_." a voice in her head spoke, and it was right. She would be leaving tomorrow, and soon enough she would have the same appearance as yesterday. Including the blood soaked stains that she knew wouldn't take long to get onto her clothes.

Veronica sighed and stared at her bag which was hanging on the mirror, and she gently fingered it's contents for reassurance. Her bag was all that mattered, nothing else in the world mattered except for keeping it safe. She was tempted to pull it out, but then she heard footsteps coming towards her guest room. She had just enough time to pull her hands out and spin around before Mrs. Hawkins entered the room, giving her a motherly look.

"You look so much better. What do you think?" she asked, sounding so sincere to Veronica that she wasn't sure what to think.

"It's..._nice_." she had settled with the truth, something that she almost never did, but in this situation it seemed like the best option.

"I'm glad you think so." Mrs. Hawkins smile was genuine as she picked up Veronica's pile of dirty tags and throwing it in her basket of clothes to wash. Suddenly Veronica had the urge to ask the woman if she would like some help, but...she didn't really know how to act around adults. Well, nice ones. Hostile, and she knew exactly what to do.

"So, if there's anything you need, just ask and I can get it for you. I still feel bad about your injury, and I wish I could help more." Mrs. Hawkins said, shocking Veronica out of her thoughts. The woman's kindness was alienated to her, and she had no clue how to react.

"Thank you." she replied softly, it was all she could come up with. Mrs. Hawkins said that she would try to help her...and a part of Veronica was openly willing to accept her offer. She needed to get off of Montressor-fast. But she was having transportation problems, that she had to find time to deal with before something went horribly wrong. She couldn't escape the planet on foot, if only...

She suddenly got a brilliant idea, and even though it was sketchy and probably immoral, but it was all she had.

"Actually, I was wondering where I could find your son. I need to talk to him." Veronica said, and the woman smiled a knowing smile that she couldn't decipher.

"Sure, I think he's out again. You'll probably find him a couple miles south of here, it's not that far. You'll most likely catch him on the way back home." Mrs. Hawkins informed her. Veronica smiled and stood to leave, grabbing her bag, not taking the chance that it could be stolen while she was gone.

"Thanks."

**Jim:**

The wind whipped at his face, blowing his hair away from his eyes, giving him a full view of the sky. The world speeded past him as he flew upwards, the sail of his solar surfer reflecting the sunlight. The amber sparkled and he smiled, it wasn't going to rain on him today.

The board was tilted upwards, and Jim broke through the clouds, soaring into open sky. He yelled with excitement, and then tightened the sail, extending his arms out and reaching out, closing his eyes.

Then he was upside down and free falling towards the ground.

Jim started spinning, spiraling in circles, twisting his body so he was moving in multiple directions while falling. It was like the most intense roller coaster on the planet, except he had no restraints, and it was like he was completely free.

The canyon floor was coming up fast, but he didn't pull up until he was only a few seconds away from being smashed. The golden sail lifted and he was speeding across the center of the canyon, five feet above its floor. He leaned over to the side, so far that he could almost touch the ground.

Jim yelled with excitement, adrenaline coursing through his veins, but then stopped, turning his surfer upright.

There was a figure, in the distance.

Waiting for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Special thanks to Moongirl847, Kagehana013, AlisonOcean for reviewing! Thank you guys! :)**

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

Jim continued across the canyon floor, and halted to a stop besides the figure who was waiting for him. His eyes practically bulged out of his head when he realized who it was.

Veronica was standing on the side of the road with her hands on her hips, staring at him with a smirk. She was wearing clean clothes and all of the dirt had been washed off...and she looked just a little bit pretty. Just a little.

Jim glared at her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, and she grinned, glancing down at the ground and taking a step closer to him before returning his gaze.

"Looking for a ride." she replied, and he shook his head.

"I don't have time for this." he muttered, fully aware that she was trying to mess with his head for some reason. This girl gave him weird mixed vibes, and he wasn't sure which ones to listen to. He pressed on the pedal and was about to shoot forward when something held him back. Literally.

"What..." he spun around and saw that Veronica was holding onto the side of the surfer with one hand, locking it in place and preventing him from flying. Jim glared at her, now she was just getting annoying.

"Originally, I was planning on stealing this from you..." she began, and his eyes widened. She was going to _what_?!

"But you seem to like it a lot." she added, and then before he could react she climbed up next to him.

"How about, if you prove to me that you love this board a lot, then I'll be generous and let you keep it." she said quietly, and he tried to conceal the shock on his face. Who did she think she was?

"Oh yeah? What if I don't?" he replied, returning her smirk.

"Then I'll just have to steal it from you then." she answered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he said, pressing on the pedal and letting the surfer light up again.

"Just don't fall off this time!" he yelled, and then they were soaring into the air.

**Veronica**:

The familiar rush of wind, the comfortable surrounding sky, the feeling that she was on top of the world...that was her only home. The only thing in her life that would never change.

Well, she recently found out that she would never really fly again, and so yeah, it just did.

She clung onto Jim as tightly as she could, even though she had gone flying countless times, she had never ridden with another person, and it made her a little anxious. What if she _did_ fall off?

But Jim was surprisingly study, like a tree rising out of the ground, and even when they spiraled upside down, she didn't waver.

When Veronica told Jim that she planned on stealing his solar surfer, she was telling the truth. She needed a ride, and his board seemed pretty fast. But she had observed him flying from the canyon floor...and it was like watching a bird, enjoying its freedom. Something had changed her mind, and now she had to make friends with him so he would take her to the space port.

It was her only option besides stealing, and he _did_ save her life...

They surged upwards and began free falling, and she resisted the urge to stretch her arms out feeling the rush of the wind. They twisted and turned so fast that she wondered if they would pull up in time, and just before they were about the hit the ground he released the sail and they speeded across the canyon ground.

Soon a building complex composed of what she thought were factories came into view, and once she realized that Jim wasn't slowing down she panicked. What of the police caught them trespassing? She would be done, she didn't have the strength...

"Hold on!" he yelled over the wind.

"What are you doing-!" she shouted, and he cut her off.

"Just trust me!" he replied and she went silent, and he turned his head towards her quickly, giving her a reassuring smile. A moment later they crashed through the gate, and the factory sirens started blaring. But they were going too fast, and Jim was weaving them in and out of pipe lines, spinning in circles so fast that and got dizzy. They skidded against a metal building, letting sparks fly, and she smiled, screaming with excitement. She loved flying, but she rarely got the chance to fully enjoy it like she was now.

Suddenly a huge wheel came into view, and they were speeding towards a small opening that closing every few seconds, and before she could ask if he was seriously going to fly through that death trap, he yelled something over his shoulder.

"Trust me!" he said, and they flew thew the wheel, her hair almost getting caught it closed so fast.

Jim yelled at the top of his lungs and she laughed, actually laughed, she felt so much adrenaline. They bolted upwards into the sky, and she felt uplifted. She glanced at Jim and he stared at her at the same time, and she felt a strange twinge in her chest. Why was he looking at her like that? No one ever looked at her like that.

But then she heard the familiar sound of sirens, and they both looked behind them, and she cursed under her breath.

Policebots. _Great_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Is this a bad chapter? I don't know. But I need you people to tell me what you think! PLEASE! Please review!**

**Special thanks to rinpup14 and Alison Ocean for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:**

"_Crap_." He muttered as the police bots came into view, and all of his previous happiness had vanished entirely. Boarding gave him a temporary relief from everything, and the key word here was temporary. Nothing ever lasted long in his life.

He rolled his eyes and began to slow down, and a wave of panic flashed across Veronica's face.

"What are you _doing_?" She hissed, and he gave her an irritated look.

"Well, what am I _supposed_ to do?" He asked, and her face hardened, all of the fear quickly replaced by determination.

"This. _Move_!" She ordered, and before he could object she shoved him out of the way, taking control of the board and making them speed ahead.

His eyes widened and he gripped onto the handlebars, glaring at her.

"_What the hell_ do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, and she gave him an annoyed glance.

"Getting us out of here! Now try not to fall off!" She yelled, and then they dove towards the ground at an incredible speed.

The sirens behind them grew louder and they were spiraling downwards so fast that he felt like the skin was about to be ripped off his face. He had never flown this fast and he could practically feel the engines overheating under his feet.

Veronica yanked on the bar ferociously, making them swerve back and forth violently, almost knocking them off.

"Do you even _know_ how to fly?!" Jim yelled at her, and she shook her head, her eyes filled with panic. Figures that she would recklessly take control of the surfer and get them killed, out of all people.

The ground was coming up fast and they would crash if he wouldn't do something, so he wrapped around her, grabbing onto her wrists and making them pull up right before they smashed into the ground.

Explosions pushed them forward and he realized that one of the police bots had crashed into the canyon floor, and that it was her plan all along. This girl was crazy.

"Slow down!" He yelled, he had control of everything else except for the speed, but her body was in the way.

"Not a chance! Go through there!" She shouted over the raging wind, pointing ahead of them were a thin crevice in the canyon wall laid. His eyes widened.

"_Do it_!" She commanded, and then he felt something jerk on the surfer, almost sending them spinning into the wall. Jim spun around and saw a police bot hanging onto the side of the board, it's eyes flashing. He yelled at kicked it in the face, and it went tumbling down.

Breathing heavily, he returned his focus to the front, just as Veronica steered them through the thin crack in the canyon wall, speeding at over a hundred miles per hour.

Her scrunched his eyes shut and pressed himself as close to the board as possible, squished against Veronica's back, and he could feel his jacket barely scrape against the wall. They were encased in darkness and then finally released into blinding sunlight. His eyelids flew open, and he panted, shocked that they had survived. He glanced behind them and saw that they were no longer being followed, and Veronica finally began to slow down.

Jim moved his body away from hers, still surprised about what had just happened. This crazy girl had hijacked his board, and blew up some police robots, almost getting him killed several times in a few minutes. A million angry words clogged his throat, but for some reason he couldn't speak. His lungs felt as if they were about to burst, and the only thing he could hear was the wind and the pounding of his heart.

The Inn was slowly coming into view, and they were still flying at an incredible speed, and in about five minutes they landed on the ground by the dock.

Veronica slithered out from under his arms and jumped off of the board casually, as if nothing had happened. He leaped off, having finally caught his breath and ready to snap something into pieces.

"What, was _that_?!" He asked, gawking at her. She stopped walking up the path and gave him a blank look.

"What?" She said, all innocently, as if she hasn't just blown up some cops.

"_That_!" He practically yelled, gesturing to behind them,"You almost broke my board!"

She didn't blink.

"And almost _killed_ me!"

She rolled her eyes, walking up to him.

"Your board's fine, and so are you. So just calm down." She said, glaring at him as if he was being unreasonable. His blood boiled in his veins and he rolled his eyes.

"I _knew_ it! I knew that you were just more trouble!" He said, poking her in the chest," My Mom is going to kill me..."

"Don't blame me! You were the one that had us trespassing in the first place!" She snapped, and he glared at her.

"Well at least I didn't blow up the police! If anyone finds out I'll get in a lot more trouble than I would for trespassing!" He yelled, and she crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

"Calm down, god. Maybe you should've thought of that sooner. I didn't think you were such a priss." she said, and he shoved her out of the way, folding up his board and dragging it towards the shed.

"I'm not. I'm just not a crazy criminal or something, or whatever you are." He said over his shoulder, and she shut up. Anger was still steaming off of him, and he wished that he never met Veronica. To think that he was actually enjoying himself...before the police showed up. Yeah right. He couldn't wait for her to leave.

After his surfer was safely tucked away and the shed was locked, he got up only to find that she disappeared. Maybe she was gone for good. His fury was the dominating emotion, and took up any space that concern could possibly take up. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with her again.

Jim treaded up the muddy pathway as raindrops began to fall, and he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, kicking pebbles as he climbed up the hill. By the time he reached the door he was soaked, his hair sticking against his forehead, but he didn't care. He felt exhausted, and his anger had left an empty, bitter feeling in his chest.

Jim pushed the door open, and saw that the Inn was completely empty except for his Mom who was cleaning up, and Dr. Doppler who was eating dinner. Oh, and something else.

Veronica was still here. _Joy_.

* * *

**XD PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_22_ FOLLOWERS! OMG! All of you followers get a cookie! (:::) Thank you so much! If you are not following...YOU SHOULD! You know what else you should do? REVIEW! Even a simple smily face would make my day! PLEASE!**

**(SHOUT-OUTS)**

**Alison Ocean: THANK YOU! You are the only person who reviewed! For that, you get a special cookie! (:::) I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:**

Jim walked into the room looking like a drowned puppy, and she found herself trying not to laugh at the sight. But he looked pretty funny, with water dripping from his hair, covering his pale blue eyes. He looked kinda cute too, in a drowned puppy kind of way...

He finally noticed her and before she could look away, he scowled at her, clearly still upset about the fact that she had blown up a few robots. Personally she didn't understand why he threw such a fit about it, she did it all of the time.

But she barely knew this guy, and had made a false assumption that he wouldn't freak out about it, based on the fact that he was trespassing as if it was nothing.

Frankly, she didn't really understand anything about him.

But she had to admit...he was interesting and she liked interesting. Most of all, she needed a place to stay for the next day and a ride to the spaceport.

Veronica turned her attention back to the table that she was cleaning, scrubbing away all of the stains with a wet rag until it was shining. She had offered to help Mrs. Hawkins once she came inside, the woman looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Mrs. Hawkins had tried to help her after all.

She glanced down at her reflection in the spotless shining wood, and noticed how windburned her face looked, all red and scratchy. She also noticed the person who had come up behind her, and glaring at her irritatedly.

Veronica turned around and smirked, leaning against the table facing Jim, who was forming a puddle of rainwater on the floor.

"Well look at you, did all of that water finally cool you down? Still want to kill me?" She said, enjoying herself, but Jim didn't look amused.

"Do I look happy to you? When someone finds out I'll-" he began, but she promptly cut off the end of his sentence.

"No one will find out." She stated surely, and he raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to object, but she wasn't finished.

"I already covered for you. You don't have to worry about getting grounded, _Momma's boy_." She teased, and a million emotions rushed across his face. The dominant one was anger, but there was also shock, confusion, annoyance and... curiosity. She smiled and returned to her job, drying off the table.

"A _thank you_ would be appreciated." She added, biting her lip to avoid laughing from the flabbergasted expression that she imagined crossing his face.

"_Me_? You almost got me killed! You should be thanking _me_ for not telling everyone that you blew up some police and that you're a universal criminal or something!" He almost yelled, and she glanced across the room to make sure Mrs. Hawkins hadn't noticed his voice rising. She twisted her head towards him, and he looked like he was going to explode. Typical boys.

"So you think I'm a universal criminal, huh?" She said, smiling.

"You fly like a lunatic and you looked like you were going to have a break down because we were supposed to _pull over_. You're probably stashing a million bucks in that bag of yours." He replied, and she instantly tensed up at the mention of her bag. Jim stepped closer to her, and she shan't look at him, just continued wiping up the water.

"_So_...," his hand brushed up against her back as he walked around her, which made her immediately stop what she was doing and ball her hands into fists, trying not to spin around and punch him in the face. She still needed a ride off this planet, so she couldn't kill him. He hopped up onto the table she was trying to clean, smiling at her teasingly.

"What's so special about this bag of yours anyways?" He asked, and she didn't look up at him. _As if_ she was going to tell him anything. He snatched the rag from her fingers and she grabbed for it, but he held it out of her reach. She scowled at him, but he was smiling like he was enjoying himself.

"Huh, _Veronica_? Or is that even your real name?" He questioned, leaning in closer. His eyes were even brighter and she could smell his skin, things that she just happened to notice. But she also caught on to the fact that he really, really wanted to know what she was hiding in her satchel. She smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, her voice emotionless, eyebrows narrowed.

"I think you do." He smiled smugly, and she could see practically every outline in his face. She wasn't used to being this close to anyone without trying to hurt them, and it was just...unnerving. He was only a few inches away...

Suddenly there was a loud coughing sound from across the room and she turned her head, only to see Mrs. Hawkins and the alien next to her giving both of them weird looks, and glaring at Jim. Her eyes widened when they probably thought that they were...

Veronica crinkled her nose in disgust. Eew, no, just...

Ugh. She needed to get off this planet.

**Jim:**

He backed away from Veronica, silently cursing. She had started freaking out, he was so close to figuring out what in the universe she was...and now his Mom and the Doctor thought he was a pervert.

_Great_.

Delbert cleared his throat and his Mom got back to cleaning, and Veronica shot him a sly look that no one else saw.

"So...Ms...uh..."

"Veronica." Jim cut off the doctor before thinking, and Delbert raised his eyebrows at him. He just wanted to smack himself.

"Uh...yes...Ms. _Veronica_, what brings you to Montressor?" Delbert asked, and she smiled warmly at him.

"I was just passing through," she answered, walking over to him and shaking his hand. Jim rolled his eyes at thin air," I was hoping to go to Gladdous as soon as possible though. I heard there was a space port around here..."

His Mom glanced up from her pile of dishes.

"Oh there's a ship that commutes to the spaceport daily. Jim can take you tomorrow if you would like." She offered, shooting a meaningful look at him, as if to say, 'don't get anyone killed along the way'. He gawked at her, why would he want to go anywhere with this crazy woman?! It wasn't fair that she was making him go with her.

"That's perfect." Veronica replied, turning her head towards him, grinning. He just glared at her. He couldn't believe that he had to put up with this chick.

"_One more day_." He thought,"_One more day and then she'll be gone_."

_Hopefully_.


End file.
